Sunshine
by ArminKouhai
Summary: Armin dies with Levi watching over him, and Levi struggles through the aftermath of his death. ((A/N: This has a little scene of Levi x Armin (Rivarmin) and it's nothing sexual. Very violent, however.))


((Ayyye. I just wrote this and finished it today. It's my first fanfiction. ever. I have been roleplaying on Facebook for 3 years, so yeah- I'm not used to writing as more than one character, so sorry for being OOC.))

Armin was speeding through the buildings using his 3DM gear, almost using too much gas. He was avoiding the rather large titans he had encountered, a light scrape on his foot where one managed to get ahold of him when he got too close.  
He sighed, pain radiating from that specific spot. He aimed another cord, and off he went.  
But then... his whole body hurt. Pain was radiating from everywhere as he screamed, a terrified scream, one that would have broken hearts. It would appear that a Titan had jumped up and bit him brutally; his stomach had a huge gash on it in the shape of teeth.  
He managed to slice at the jaw biting him before he could be devoured, but no- he still fell onto the ground and screamed more from the impact.  
It hurt, falling from a 10 meter Titan like that. Especially since…  
He was bleeding very badly, blood already pouring out and collecting around his body, his uniform and cape practically soaked in it.  
The gash was too deep to fix. His dying blue orbs stared and tried to focus on the figure that came into view, a blood stain on the man's cheek.  
_**Corporal Levi.**__  
_Armin tried to speak, but just screamed again. It was an ear shattering scream…. A scream that again, would destroy anyone who heard it. It crushed Levi's heart as he listened to it.  
The Corporal leaned down and gently took his hand, Armin's eyes tearing up and water spilling out over the edge.  
"Arlert, you idiot… You should have been more careful." That was all he heard, until he was speaking to his Corporal, in a hushed whisper.  
"Corporal, I- I'm sorry to leave like - this." He muttered, meaning how he could not die with him, and his voice faded as his stomach steadily leaked blood. "My grandfather's book is under my bed… take care of-" He choked, and without another sound, his eyes slid shut and his head fell to the side, his blonde hair pooled around his face like his blood on the ground. Levi tore his "Survey Corps" badge off of his chest... and Armin did not hear the unnatural scream that his Corporal let out in the moment.  
He jumped up using his 3DM gear, and went into a spiral as he sliced the Titan's nape off. He was so upset; he managed to kill many more titans. All of the ones that got in his way were murdered… and for once, he did not care about their blood on his hands.

A week went by since the Survey Corps lost Armin. Eren and Mikasa were a mess. Levi continued on with his work, however… it wasn't very good. He would lazily sign things, and more than once Erwin came to his office to ask if that was indeed, his signature. Erwin was at a loss for who to ask for extra advice on his plans now… and so, everyone noticed the change in those four. Everyone.  
Connie and Jean were talking about it one night, when Eren walked by. They quickly shut up, and Eren cast them a glance.  
"What're you guys talking about?" The both quickly answered, and got punched in the face. Eren didn't care. They didn't really mind either, because they knew he was having a hard time.

The funeral was planned. In four days, everyone in the Survey Corps could go to see Armin, if they chose… and for all the others who were deceased. Levi chose to go, but only for Armin. Armin was the only one who had passed away in his special group. Armin… the one who would spend his free time in the Corporal's office, straightening things up. The one who would talk to him, keep him company… especially, at night.  
_**((A/N: HINTS OF RIVARMIN-))  
**_No one but Levi and Armin knew about that, however. Only they knew, and he planned on keeping it a secret for as long as possible.

His plan went to shit at the funeral. They spoke all the names, and as soon as "Armin Arlert." Hit his ears, his gray orbs softened and he almost looked like he would cry. Once they were done uttering all the names, Erwin spoke about them. He mentioned their bravery, how hard they worked, how many titan kills each person had.  
And when time came to see the bodies, Levi was literally the first one up there. He looked at Armin. His eyes were shut, so he could never look at them again... Armin could never, ever, go see the ocean and fulfill his parents dream. He could never grow up, and grow older with the Corporal.  
Okay, that thought literally punched him in the face. His hands were on Armin in a split second, shaking him.  
"Armin- Armin Arlert! You didn't! YOU DID NOT DIE! YOU STILL HAVE TO SEE THE OCEAN!" He was shaking him, mumbling "Wake up… wake up, Armin… please." He was crying, screaming, telling the lifeless boy to wake.  
And then, strong hands were around him, making him scream and be torn away from the blonde with sunshine colored hair. He screamed. "Let go- HE'S NOT DEAD…! ARRRRRMIN!" He looked back at his captor, only to see Erwin. Erwin was dragging him out, the smaller man kicking and fighting. Tears were streaming down his face. All of the cadets and higher ups were astonished with his sudden display of emotion over the _one _cadet that happened to die. He would surely have some type of punishment, but for now…  
"Erwin. Please. He isn't dead… ERWIN!" Levi was screaming again, and Erwin had tears in his eyes, too. He had never seen Levi act this way in all of the time he'd been in the Survey Corps. Never. It was heart wrenching, just watching the Corporal completely break down and sob. Erwin was most of all confused about this thing called the "ocean" but that would be for later.  
~~~

Soft lips pressed against his, ocean blue orbs staring into his gray ones. Armin shifted on his lap, and then looked out the window. "It's getting late, Levi." The softness of his voice made him sigh in content, although… the words upset him greatly. His voice was bored as usual when he responded to him. "Does that mean you're leaving, Armin?" Armin looked back at him, and nodded. "We have training tomorrow. I'm sure that… that you wouldn't want me to sleep with you, anyways."  
That was indeed, the first night Armin slept in his bed with him. They spoke for some time, and that night was also the night Levi learned of the ocean.  
"…Levi, there is this place… called the ocean." Levi cocked an eyebrow, and looked over to him. They had been silent for some time. Armin felt comfortable enough around his Corporal now to tell him of his dream.  
"And… what is that?" Armin's eyes lit up with excitement as he started to explain.  
"It's blue. It has all these animals and things in it. It stretches for as far as the eye can see. It is also said to cover at least three fourths of the planet! It's also like… salt water, meaning we can't drink it, really! It's not at all like the water we have here." Levi listened carefully to him before responding.  
"You want to go there someday, right?" He asked, and Armin nodded.  
"Of course! I believe that's what… my parents died trying to get to." A frown found its way on his lips, and he was soon in the Corporal's arms, whispering in his ears.  
"Eh, Armin… Don't go looking all sad and depressed now. We'll go someday, I promise." Armin was crying soon enough, the promise enough to send him to sleep, as well. His dream was perfect. He dreamt of them going to the ocean, seeing everything… the fish, the sand… tasting the water… he woke up to Levi getting dressed, and he quickly jumped up and did the same. "Corporal, I think that I love… the idea of going to the ocean with you."  
Armin never got to tell him that he loved him.  
~~~

Levi cried all over again, trying to break free of the Commander's hold. He mumbled something that even Erwin had a hard time understanding…  
"I never got to tell him that I love him," He cried, his voice cracking on 'love'. Erwin actually let him go at that because he was so astonished.  
"Levi. What!?" He questioned, turning around the smaller male to look him in the eyes.  
"I NEVER GOT TO TELL HIM, THAT I LOVE HIM." He screamed, tears falling again. And then, he was explaining their relationship to the man before he could even stop.  
"He spent so much time in my office because he just… kissed me one day, and then fell right back into his work without a word. I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to, but… he did. And I wanted more." Erwin was astonished… all over again.  
"Erwin. He tried to tell me that he loved me, but he got too scared and just said something else after love."  
"You loved him, Levi? You honestly fell in love with a cadet?" Levi just turned his head before nodding.

"Our relationship lasted longer than you could imagine, Erwin. After his first time… he asked me if we were dating, and I of course… could not say no to the face he was wearing." Erwin just shifted his grasp onto the Corporal again.  
"Alright, Levi. This stays between us. And Armin, of course… but, Levi… I could never tell anyone because it would make them question you." He nodded simply, and walked out of there, after thanking his old friend.

He just walked and walked back to his office, until… He scrounged in his desk for the black and white picture of Armin.  
Levi's hair was slightly in the photograph, but it was mainly Armin and his sunshine hair. He cried, and told him that he loved him.  
"Armin. I love you. I have for a long time; I just did not want to tell you because it might have scared you. But I realize now, you loved me too! The way you looked at me when you thought I wasn't looking. The way you thought I never noticed the way you kissed me, even that first time…"

And from above, Armin watched silently. He whispered, "I love you too, Levi."


End file.
